Pain of my heart
by khaos87
Summary: A new player shows up in japan while running from his past.With a unique conection to the sekirei. how will he change the game. Sorry for the bad summary. RR first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry the first chapter is realy short the rest will be longer i promise. first fanfic so any reviews would be helpfull so i can turn this it to something great I do not own sekirei. _**

_The flight wasn't too bad, Jake_ thought to himself. Flying from America to Tokyo took a little longer then twelve hours, but it was worth it to leave that mess of a life behind even if it was just for a little while. Looking around the airport he spotted what he was looking for the bathroom. Almost in a dead sprint Jake headed towards it. _Something about flying I just couldn't go._

Closing the stall door behind him, Jake walked to the sink to wash his hands. Turning around Jake caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. At twenty years old he was in the prime of his life. Six foot tall with blond hair and blue eyes. Weighing in around a hundred and eighty pounds, he had a slim athletic build. Wearing his usual blue jeans with a blue and black striped t shirt. "I'm not bad looking and I have always treated her right" whispered Jake. "So why did this have to happen to me?" "What did I do wrong?"

Two months earlier

_"I am leaving you Jake, there is someone else" this can't be happening Jake thought. It has to be a bad joke. "Why Claire, what did I do wrong?" Jake whispered. "We haven't been married a year and we have a little girl on the way." _ "_That's part of it" Claire replied. "She isn't even yours. Those words ripped his heart out and everything he knew came crumbling down_. "What do you mean she isn't mine?" _Claire gave him a blank stare. "It's simple ten months out of the eleven we have been married I was screwing him." He wasn't dumb and he knew what she was getting at but to actually confirm it. It hit him like a freight train. Tears welled and the pain, it felt like a piece of him was dying. There was nothing he could say or do so he just walked away._

Wiping fresh tears away, Jake moved to leave. 'Well at least I got to keep my car and my savings, that heartless bitch." Walking out of the airport Jake couldn't help but think about what had happened. That's done and over with. But why is the pain still so bad? Putting his hand on his forehead, "well great looks like I'm starting to get sick." Jake stated to no one in particular. "figures id burn two weeks of vacation and my savings to get over here only to get sick" waving for a taxi, he would find a motel and sleep it off. This wasn't going to end his vacation." I am in japan and I'm going to have fun."

Towards the center of Tokyo in a MBI building, busty brown eyed girl was sitting on her bed, looking towards the airport. What was that and why does my heart hurt, she thought. "What's wrong Uzume?" asked the woman entering into room. "My heart hurts Takemi." replied the girl. Sahashi Takemi her adjuster looked at her warningly. "Well we get u checked out"' smiled Takemi. "You are getting released next week, so it might just be from the excitement." Lying down on her bed, that wasn't excitement. It was the worst thing she ever felt and it was lingering. Curling up into a ball Uzume wiped tears from her eyes.

Jake had managed to find a motel called the golden fish. He was now lying on the small twin sized mattress in his room consuming a bottle of whiskey he had purchased earlier. Setting the half empty bottle of whiskey, Jake rolled over and started to cry. He was alone, and couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore. "There is no point." He muttered drunkenly. Jake let his past chase him into sleep hoping his dreams would be different tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter 2 is up let me know what everyone thinks**

**Jjmjmay im sekire in agreement Uzume is great and she got a bad deal in the anime so iwill do what I can to give her some spotlight.**

**Frayner thanks for the review and I will**

**Mrz90 I agree with you about changing things up with a new oc but I have seen some pretty cool stuff on here so I wanted to try something different and I will keep working the grammar because I am having a little trouble in the area. **

**As always I do not own sekire **

"_Oh god not again." Jake screamed. His ex-wife was in front of him again, this time with her new man. "Don't be mad." she laughed. "He is just better then you in every single way." The smile on her face was cold." That's why I left"._

Waking up in a cold sweat. Jake felt as if his body was on fire. _Must be sicker than I thought. _Rolling out of bed and getting dress. "Sick or not, I'm not staying indoors on my vacation". Sheer determination got him out of the motel around noon. _Time to find some food he thought._ Taking slow strides, Jake began his search for authentic Japanese food.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Jake decided on eating at the four dragons. Ordering a bowl of ramen, Jake took a seat on the outside patio. Reading a few of the billboards. _MBI why does that sound so familiar? That's right he had read an article on them. They were the top company in the medical field. Well I might get the chance to see how good they are if this fever persists. _When the food came Jake ate a moderate pace, enjoying his food. When the food was finished, he thanked the waitress and left. "That ramen was so much better than the cup of noodles I'm used to. Probably would have enjoyed it more if I didn't feel like shit" Jake headed north of the four dragons to see what the rest of japan had to offer.

At the same time Uzume woke up screaming. "Oh he hurts so much, I have to get him. He is my _akibashi_ and I will take his pain away. She could feel him clearly, so much pain as if some took a piece of him and destroyed it. "Hold on akibashi I'm coming" climbing out of her bed Uzume whispered, "My release isn't till next week but he needs me now. I won't give them a choice."

Takemi came around the corner just in time to see Uzume leave her room clothed in veils. Quietly walking back around the corner. She brought out her phone and made a call.

Taking a right after leaving her room Uzume mind raced. _What should I do, the floor level is too well guarded for me to escape there. I'll have to escape from the roof it's my only chance. _Sprinting down the hallway and taking the next left she stopped crouching down, two guards were in the middle of the hallway facing away from her. "Did u see the new intern" one said to the other. "Ya man I'd like to tear that …" was all he got out when Uzume veils wrapped them up and slammed them into the wall. Their bodies were limp on the floor still breathing but out of her way. "al..most … their" Uzume panted. She was burning up. Her body felt like she was on fire.

Taking right at the end of the hall brought her to the stairs. Her morale soared she was almost out. Then the one she feared most stepped in front of her. Number four Karasuba was now the only obstacle between her and freedom. Karasuba had her traditional uniform on. Black leather top and black miniskirt with a grey coat bearing two **s**ekire crest. "yar yar number ten u don't look so good. How about you let me take you back to your room. I'm number ten leaving now Karasuba, don't think you can stop me the smiled that appeared on Karasuba face was sickening. "Hope you forgive me for at least making an attempt to stop you." With that said Karasuba drew her forward and dashed forward. Uzume swayed as if she drank too much and sweat poured down her face. Karasuba was right in front of her when another wave of emotional pain hit her. Uzume body grew hotter in response to the pain. The shock in Karasuba face must have mirrored her own, when one of the layers of cloth hit her full force in the stomach. For a second more Karasuba sword moved forward cutting a scratch on her side. Before her veil lifted Karasuba and slammed her into the wall with an enough force to rip an opening. "There is... my… exit have to hu…rry. Jumping out the window Uzume only had thought of her akibashi.

Karasuba staggered up from where she hit the ground, watching number ten jump to the next building. Wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, she shouted. "This is going to be fun." Moving to follow she jump and fell. "Looks like she hit me pretty hard, two of my ribs are broken. Oh I will kill her" Karasuba promised while making her way back inside for treatment.

On the top floor of the MBI tower Takemi screaming at man in in a white suit and cape. "Minaka what the fuck were u thinking!? Didn't you see the infrared scan of her body? She is at one hundred and twenty degrees. "It's the gods will" said Minaka. "Number ten escapes so she gets to be with her akibashi. You really are a moron" stated Takemi while throwing her clipboard. The clipboard flew true catching Minaka in the back laying him out." What are u going to do if her core explodes and takes out half of Tokyo? Don't be so mean Takemi." Whined Minaka. "I remeber when you were so nice and giving" Minaka said with a wink. That remark got him a kick in the face.

After leaving the four dragons somewhat full and feeling a little better. Jake decided to take a walk through rural area to see what japan had to offer. A few blocks north of the four dragons. Business and shopping center gave way to homes and gardens. The further Jake walked the more exhausted he felt... until he stopped at a place called Maison Izumo. Knocking on the door. A purple haired woman came to the door. "Yes, how can I help you?" Jake couldn't put an age to her. She wasn't young but she wasn't quite old either. "Can I get a glass of wa…tt...?" Jake felt heat wash over him then he fell.

Miya could see what was about to happen and leaned in to catch the poor boy. As soon as he fell into her arms. She could feel pain radiate off of him. "Oh my" she said almost letting him go. What could cause such pain? Wiping a tear off her face, Miya turned in time to see Kagari come in. "what's wrong Miya? Oh nothing at all, can you help me get him into a room. "Shouldn't we get him to the hospital." Said Kagari. While grabbing the stranger's feet. "The pain he is feeling can't be cured, not even by MBI." Kagari say anything else but help haul him into an empty room on the second floor...

Uzume was speeding from building to building trying to get to him. Most of her thought process was gone, just the primal urge to find him remained. Her body was a furnace and only he could put the fire out. He was … her … akibashi yes that was it. Stopping on top of the building opposite of where she felt him. Words were above the entrance but she couldn't comprehend them. She couldn't wait no longer jumping across Uzume aimed for the second floor window. Veils moved forward and ripped the window out of the way. She came in to hard and flew through the door on the inside landing on her side facing her akibashi. The noise of something breaking brought Jake out of his coma like sleep. Confused and tired he barely managed to sit up. Jake looked to his left and at first dismissed what he saw as a fever dream, but she raised her head and crawled towards him. She was beautiful brown hair girl covered in white cloth. She was in pain trying to move towards him. Trying to move he fell forward on his face. Jake reached his hand out and managed to grab her hand but lack the strength to move forward. It might have been his imagination but the cloth around her body shifted. Two pieces lifted up and gently wrapped around his body and dragged him towards the cloth angel. "Well if I am dying. I guess it's ok if you are taking me to the other side." The cloth layed Jake down eye level with the. She was even prettier up close. Her face moved toward him lips slightly parted. He couldn't have stopped himself he wanted to. When their lips touched eight wings of light extended out of the angels back. Jake shivered, his fever was gone and it was cold. More layers of cloth move towards him, wrapping around him and drawing him closer to the angel. Jake could barely hear what she whispered. "Number ten Uzume is with you now and forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I think I may have figured out about 70% of my problem with grammar. Spelling check is not my friend. I re read through the chapters I have posted and some parts don't make sense to me so if this chapter is better ill redo the last two before I post then next.**

**Mzr90 let me know how this chapter is going as for sekrei I have three other I am set on besides Uzume. But I want six altogether so if u could send some info on those sekrei I would appreciate it.**

**Frayner thanks for the advice and I will be implementing it this chapter. Also if you could send some info on those sekrei I would be grateful**

**AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN SEKIREI. **

_What a strange dream,_ Jake thought. Not wanting to open his eyes, he attempted to roll over but a feminine moan and a slight pressure on his chest stopped him. Opening his eyes Jake almost jumped out of his skin. The same girl from his dreams was snuggling into his chest. It wasn't a dream so the only answer was that he was dead. The smile on her face brought him one. All of this ended when Jake felt a terrifying presence. Looking around Jake found the source. Miya was standing in the doorway a mask was floating next to her head and it scared the shit out of him. On instinct Jake squeezed the girl lying on his chest.

"I know we just met", she giggled tiredly "but as your sekrei I can do all sorts of things for you.

The mask grew bigger and Jake knew he wasn't dead. Because he was probably going to die now, the brown hair girl could feel his terror and turned around to face Miya. "Miya its not what it looks like", was all he could get out.

Miya face was cold. "I bring you into my home and this is what I get. Your friend breaks into my house so you two can have sex while I am sleeping. I thought you were a nice young man."

"Nothing happened Miya", said the girl. "But if you could leave for like ten minutes I would like to with my akibashi.

Jake trying not to draw attention thought to himself. This girl is brave, and he could of appreciated it more if he life wasn't on the line.

The ladle in Miya hand moved faster than he thought possible and tapped Uzume on the girl on the head. "Uzume you know I don't tolerate that kind of conduct between unmarried people beneath my roof."

"Takehito really rubbed off on u Miya." At the mention of Takehito the demonic mask disappeared.

Miya must have seen the confusion his face. "Takehito was my husband he died a few years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." Jake said sincerely. "

"Thank you but time heals most things. It's through him how I met Uzume and learned of the sekirei plan.

"What's a sekirei" Jake asked.

"You haven't told him yet Uzume? Well if you will explain it to him I will finish breakfast.

"So Uzume what is a sekirei and what did I get myself involved in?"

"Well I am a sekirei and there are originally one hundred and eight of us. Each sekirei has his or her own special power." Jake was going to say something but Uzume cut him off. While smiling she said, "Please hold all questions until the end of the story. Our ship crashed on this planet hundreds of years ago. Minaka didn't find us until around twenty one years ago". Jake wanted to say something but let Uzume continue. "Well after Minaka saw what we could do with our powers he hatched the sekirei plan. He wants us to battle till there is only one left. The winning sekrei gets to stay with his or her akibashi forever and the akibashi gets a reward. Don't ask what the reward is. Do you have any questions?

Jake had a hundred questions but the first one was. "What's a akibashi?"

"An akibashi is a sekirei destined one. The one we are meant to be with forever. When we kissed wings of light appeared out of my back. That is sort of a sekirei mating ritual.

I don't remember much about last night. Jake said shaking his head. "so what you are saying is that I am involved in a highlander style tournament with alien Pokémon. What's next, is Godzilla going to be stopping by?

"Well Jake if wasn't a sekirei could I do this?

"do wha…. Something pinched his butt. Turning around one of Uzume veils was latched onto his butt. Turning back Jake heard her say, "gotta catch em all" while laughing Uzume launched herself at him. Hugging him and causing both of them to fall over. "I will heal your heart"

Eventually they made their way down stairs and had a seat around the table. Miya was at the head of the table Kagari was to the right and Jake with Uzume on his arm to the right. "Miya I am sorry about your window", apologized Jake "The least I can do is repair it. I have a little knowledge in wood working. I am pretty sure I can make it good as new."

"Well if you could I would appreciate it", Miya said putting her chopsticks down. Jake you're not from japan.

'No mam I am from America, Texas to be precise

My husband went to Texas once; he said when it was all over he would take me there. Jake you won't be able to go home until it's over. What will you do?"

There is no way he can keep me vacation is only two weeks and I a am a American citizen.

"Don't underestimate Minaka ", Miya said. He is a lunatic, but he is also a genius. You are player now and you won't be able to leave until His sick game is over. If you need a place to stay Jake", Miya said with a smile. You can stay here but… the demonic mask appeared out of nowhere… there is a few rules you need to follow.

After breakfast Miya discussed the lease with him. Basically he would be trading chores for room and board. The rules were simple, no foul language, fighting and no sexual relations between unmarried couples. So it was just like being back at his parents' house. Well if he was going to be here for a while he better go get his stuff. "Uzume do you want to tag along? I am going to go get my stuff.

Uzume jumped up when he spoke "there is nothing else I would rather do. well maybe not nothing" and she whispered in his ear. His face turned a bright red.

"Where on earth did you learn all that?"

"The internet "she smiled.

He didn't know what half that stuff was but it sounded awesome.

Their walk to the motel was good. Just idle chit chat. She had a good sense of humor. Jake felt really good just being around her. Being trapped in a foreign country isn't so bad when there is a beautiful woman involved.

In his motel room it didn't take long for him to get his stuff together. He never unpacked. Uzume was sitting on the bed staring at the half empty bottle of whiskey." what happened to you:" she cried I can still feel your pain. Taking his hand Uzume pulled him down to the bed. 'PLEASE let me take your pain away. No one should hurt like that.

Jake laid down next Uzume wiping her tears away. "You already are taking it away. But I don't need that right now. I just need some time. I promise I will tell you everything just no right now. I just want to enjoy being here with you. Jake leaned over and kissed her causing wings of light to appear. The moment was ruined when jakes phone went off. Grabbing the phone Jake flipped it open.

"Hello Jake my name is Minaka president of MBI. I am calling to inform you that you are the first foreigner to join the sekirei plan. Number eight aka Uzume probably told you the basics. So I will skip those. While you are a part of the game you will not be allowed to leave until you win or lose all of your sekirei. I have taken the liberty of calling your work and your family informing them that you are ill. Al so I have taken the liberty of calling your work and family. Informing them that you have become quite ill. That should cover any questions about you staying longer than two weeks. Also we are going to need you to send Uzume in for a few hours. We need to run some test. Any questions?"

"ya I have one", replied Jake. These people are aliens but they are still living beings. Why make them fight.

"Simple because it will be fun. If that's all, I really need to go. Running a company makes me a pretty busy man.

Jake tried to say something but the phone was already dead. "What a ass." He wants you to go in for an exam.

Well Jake do you think you can survive without me?

"I don't know. What will I do without the smart ass girl beside me?

"Well I'll leave now. Sooner I leave the faster I can get back.

Jake walked back to Maison Izumo by himself. Without Uzume he felt notably worse. Thanking Miya again. Jake apologized that he wasn't going to be eating dinner. That he just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep. That was where he was now soaking up the heat from the water. A small splash brought him back to his senses. Two red ponytails and a set of glasses was all he could see through the heat.

"Jake smith age 20 recently divorced and on vacation from America. The whole time the red head was speaking she was moving closer.

"Wait a sec…" Jake stuttered. But she pressed her exposed breast against him pinning him against the wall.

"I am sekrei number two", she whispered into his ear. "Sekirei of wisdom and you are… not my akibashi. Matsu scooted back across the bath.

Wait… what… I am so… confused. Jake said after catching his breath.

"Sorry about that Matsu said with a sad face. The grin on her face scared him almost as much as the mask did. "We can still experiment so long as I don't get your dna inside of me" Matsu jumped at him again. Jake was relieved when a white veil wrapped itself around Matsu and pulled her outside the tub.

Matsu hit the tile outside the bath and bounced. "No one is going to experiment on him until I do first.

"Uzume it's not what it looks like"

"I am hurt Jake, pouted Uzume. " I'm not gone three hours and your already trying to replace me. 'You could of at least have invited.

Jake was horrified. In any other country he should have been running for his life and he still might have to. But to his relief Uzume busted into laughter.

"You should see your face. It's priceless. I wouldn't mind you having other sekrei as long as you experiment with me first.

Well that was it Jake thought. This country is full of crazy women, beautiful but fucking crazy.

Sorry about that Uzume" Matsu apologized but as you know I am kind of stranded here. So I had to take a chance my options are limited. If we could just forget this whole thing happened and not tell Miya I would be grate full.

"You tried to rape my akibashi. I wonder what Miya would do to you?"

Please don't Uzume. Whatever she would do it wouldn't be pleasant. Besides I wasn't going to rape him. Just experiment a little….. nothing to dangerous.' She giggled looking back at him.

Jake had never felt more like a piece of meat then when that sekirei looked at him. it was to much for him. I'm going to bed "announced Jake hopping out of the bath. Jake tried to save his dignity. By quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself up. That failed when Uzume slapped his ass and Matsu complimented his package. Jake walked out of the bathroom as fast as he could. Beautiful but crazy he thought.

Collapsing on his pallet Jake was exhausted. It was the best day he had in months, despite almost being raped by a sexually aggressive alien. Funny he would never have thought that would of happened to him in a million years. Slowly closing his eyes Jake thought. Well it could of ben worse. As Jake fell asleep his temperature droped and his dreams came back.

**I didnt want to say this at the top just in case it ruined the end of the story. =) I will not be messing with minato harem I am going to bring him into the story at some point in time.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I was going to update the last two chapters before the next but…. I got caught up in this one. Also that one guy you know who I am talking about if you don't like it, don't read it. Sorry about the wait works has gotten pretty busy so I will update as soon as I can but it will be a little slower hopefully not months at time though**

**As always I don't own sekirei. **

_It's so cold here, _Jake thought to himself. _Where was here? _It looked like a doctor's office there was a table computers and some surgical devices. When the door opened Jake jumped a little. A gray hair man and a woman with brown hair and a huge bust size came in. "hey, where am I", Jake asked. No one looked at him. "Hey I asked a question where am i?" getting frustrated Jake attempted to grab the man by the shoulders. His hand went right through the man. "What the fuck is this?"

"Alright Akitsu please lay down on the table. "Yes Takehito "Akitsu complied and laid down on the bench. Takehito grabbed some cables and placed them on Akitsu hands, head, and feet. The wires were attached to her with gel like pads. Takehito grabbed another pad and placed it on her stomach. "Alright Akitsu", just a standard adjustment today.

"Yes Takehito ', Akitsu said in a cool voice.

Jake couldn't see what Takehito was typing into the computer. The computer hummed to life. Alright let's begin please remain still."

"Yes"

_Something is wrong _Jake didn't know what was wrong_. _"Takehito please stop." Jake said. Something told him it was too late. Jake turned back to Akitsu. The wires were sparking and Akitsu was screaming. It killed him to hear her scream. "JAKE…..JAKE please wake up.

Jake woke up and he was still cold. Uzume was on top of him. She was wearing a skimpy white top with white panties on. There were fresh tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Uzume?"

"Jake you are so cold. Can't you feel it?" Uzume laid down on top him hugging him with everything she had.

She felt so warm. "Don't worry Uzume I will be fine. Those panties you got on should warm me up soon enough.

"No you won't." The new voice was Miya. A sekirei is reacting to you in the city. Usually you could have dreams or be drawn to that person. But your connection to the sekirei is deeper. It could be fatal for you or the sekirei, maybe both. Uzume core almost exploded before she got to you."

"What do we do Miya". Uzume was openly crying now. "I can't lose him."

"Send him to the MBI hospital, and hopefully that sekirei finds him. Miya sounded generally concerned.

The ambulance didn't take long to get there. Akibashi were VIP in the city. Miya watched them haul her newest tenant out. Uzume was still in their room crying. She had suggested that Uzume stayed just in case the reaction started to affect her to. Miya turned form the door and proceeded back upstairs to comfort Uzume.

"Miya it hurts again." Uzume hadn't even looked up from the pillow. "He hasn't told me what causes the pain but it keeps coming back"

"I have a theory about what's causing this." Miya sat next to Uzume placing a hand on her shoulder. His connection to a sekirei is by far the strongest I have seen. When one reacts to him I think he experiences that emotional pain again and again."

'So I caused him to feel like that?" More tears were pooling up under Uzume eyes.

"Hush now Uzume. The pain is not your fault. Someone else is to blame for that. How about after lunch you go see him. Miya said with a smile. No sekrei could resist that level of reaction for long. It should all be settle by then. _One way or another it will be over. His human body can't take that much strain for long._

What a strange dream the woman thought. Some man had been in her dream. He had cried for her, but that was just a dream no one would cry for her now. No one cared what happened to a scrapped number. There was still this lingering feeling in the back of her head that someone needed her. That feeling was new to her. So it was enough to get her out of bed.

Akitsu dressed in the outfit that she would have worn for her akibashi if she could have had one. A white dress with a black belt, Chains ran across her cleavage holding the top of the shirt together. Stepping outside of her room Akitsu headed right towards the feeling.

_So cold. _Jake couldn't feel anything and he could barely hear.

"He is experiencing hypothermia." One voice said.

"How it is 85 degrees outside" another voice said.

"We do not know but he won't last much longer Takemi. His core temperature is steadily dropping. We have put heaters and blankets on him but it only slowing the pace of the drop.

Takemi took a quick look at jakes charts. _First my son calls and tells me he failed the entrance exam again. And now I have to figure out what kind of virus causes a temperature to drop instead of making it rise._ A bulb lit up inside of Takemi head._ That's why his name sounded so familiar he is Uzume akibashi. _"Alright I have an idea. Do what you can to keep his temperature up I am going to go check on something.

Akitsu wondered the hall of the latest hospital belonging to MBI. This wasn't a home to her. Since she was broken the doctors experimented on her constantly. Poking and cutting her. Exposure to viruses and toxic venoms just to see how her body would respond. She was allowed to roam around the hospital and the adjacent MBI building where they kept her.

Some of the doctors waved, some tried to talk to her. Akitsu brushed them off. The only thing that matter was finding what was drawing her in. Akitsu stopped in front of the ER. It was here. Being this close Akitsu could feel what had called to her. It was an akibashi. "My akibashi." Those words made her smile. Something she had not done since the accident.

Heading into the ER Akitsu came to an intersection. Without a second thought she went right passing two doors and stopping at the third which was already open. Doctor were rushing around the bed. "we are losing him he needs more heat".

Akitsu caught a glimpse of the man on the bed. His face was pale and his lips were blue. The doctors just seemed to notice that she was there.

"What is the scrapped number doing here get her out." One moved towards her, Trying to push her out of the room.

Akitsu refused to be pushed. Her akibashi was right in front of her. Nothing was going to get in her way. Akitsu dropped the temperature around her body. The doctor immediately stepped back. "No it is time for all of you to leave now. If that wasn't enough to scare the doctors. The ice forming around her was. They scrambled over each other to get out.

Akitsu closed in on the man in the bed. Looking at the screens, his heartbeat was slow and temperature was at sixty five degrees. Humans couldn't live at that temperature. But here he was holding on, waiting for her. It was true. Every fiber of her being told her he was what she was missing.

Leaning in Akitsu placed her lips to his. Instantly her body melted. The warmth spread through her body. _So warm after being cold for so long._ When the heat climaxed, Akitsu moaned with joy when wings of jagged light ripped out of her back. Collapsing on his chest Akitsu crawled beneath the cover pulling her akibashi into her breast." Number seven Akitsu sekrei of ice. Is yours now and forever." Akitsu began to hum. Another thing she had not done since she was scrapped. Tears rolled down her face as she held the man who gave her everything.

_Guess I was right._ Takemi thought to herself. She wouldn't have believed it but she just watched the winging of the scrapped number seven. That would explain the results of Uzume exam. Her core was operating at hundred and ten percent. Even Takehito couldn't get the core higher then ninety five percent.

Takemi phone rang breaking her train of thought. "If that's my son asking for me to restore his allowance I'm going to be pissed." Flipping the phone open Takemi was greeted by Natsuo voice.

"Takemi we have a big problem over here."

"What's that Natsuo?" she asked.

"I just winged Haihane, and was about to wing Benitsubasa. But she snapped.

"What do you mean she snapped?"

"As I was about to kiss her she started screaming and hit me in the face. I think she may be defective.

_All Benitsubasa has been talking about for the last month was how she was going to be winged by Natsuo, and turn him straight with her feminine qualities. _That still brought her a smile to her face. That girl looked like a washboard. _But what would make her turn on Natsuo. _

Takemi turned back to the room where Jake and Akitsu were. He had the ability to wing a scrapped number. Could he have connected to a sekirei who had already chosen her akibashi?

"Where is Benitsubasa now?"

"I don't know after she hit me she screamed about killing someone then ran out the building taking out a few guards on the way."

"I think I may know where she is going get some security down to the hospital."

_This level of reaction wasn't planned for. I am going to have to talk to Minaka. This kid could die because of a reaction that went on to long or a sekirei could blow up half of japan by not finding him in time. _"what am I thinking, Minaka will see this as an act of god. And let it go on. He is such an idiot how could I have ever….." _ She was losing track again. A feral sekirei was headed this way. More than likely to kill Jake. She would contact Uzume. Maybe Uzume and Akitsu could stop _Benitsubasa.

**I have an endgame picked out for this story but everything in the middle I am still working on.**

**Thanks for reading. If you have any ideas or see something I'm still not doing let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I will try to keep them coming still haven't fixed chapters 1 and 2 but they are still on the list. As for the next sekirei on the list I have a few interesting ideas hope you guys let me know what you think. Also in the next few chapters it should start to pick up a little**

**As always I do not own sekirei.**

"EXTREME QUAKE!" Haihane heard the yell and braced for the coming shock. Even where she was perched at she could still feel vibrations the top of the building. _Benitsubasa really has lost it. Guess she finally realized Natsuo was gay. _A small smile crept onto Haihane face. Even now the thought of Benitsubasa trying to straighten out Natsuo was hilarious. _Figures that would be what put her over the edge. But that didn't sound right. After Benitsubasa hit Natsuo she started ranting about killing someone. Benitsubasa had a short temper but that was crazy even for her._

Haihane could trace the line of destruction all the way back to the MBI tower. Benitsubasa had to be stopped. A few broken bones and concussions were all that had been reported. But if she kept going on this rampage people were going to die, even ones not a part of the game. Haihane had already tried to stop her twice. The first time she fractured three ribs. The second time she almost died. She and Benitsubasa have always been close in combat performance. But now she was nowhere near Benitsubasa level. _If only Karasuba was here_. Minaka had Karasuba on a mission in the southern hemisphere.

So Minaka thought he could use this in his game and sent a txt to all the akibashi and promised a sekirei to the one who took Benitsubasa down. So back was on the way all she had to do was keep Benitsubasa busy until they got here. "Shit I missing my show because of this."

Benitsubasa was sprinting down the road. Two military grade Humvee pulled out to block her path. Men in MBI uniforms filed out and fired at her. Dodging behind a park car to her right. Benitsubasa screamed out at them. "WHO THE FUCK DO THINK YOU ARE!" Rolling out from behind the car, Benitsubasa shot towards the MBI officers. "EXTREME QUAKE !" she yelled while smashing the ground. The shockwave splintered the earth as it traveled. When the shockwave reached the Humvees, they were thrown out of her way. Some of the MBI security had avoided her attack and were firing at her.

Staying just ahead of the bullets, Benitsubasa caught the first one with a kick. Sending him flying into the rolled over Humvee. The next one fell to a right hook putting him into the ground. The force of the impact cracked his helmet. _That's two where are the other three. _Another guard came up from behind gun poised to fire. Benitsubasa spun on her heels hitting him with an uppercut. The collision was brutal taking out all three.

Standing there in the middle of the carnage Benitsubasa let out a feral scream. _It was all his fault the akibashi she was reacting to he had no right to make her feel this way if she killed him all this would go away. Then she could go back to Natsuo. He wouldn't be to mad she barely hit him. yes he would die slowly that would fix everything. _

Benitsubasa caught sight of a gray haired sekirei to her left. "Bitch you still haven't learned have you?" walking back to the car she had previously been hiding behind. Grabbing the blue four door sedan, she hurled the car at her former squad member.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME HAIHANE! THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

Haihane barely dodged the car. "She threw a car at me?' That reminded her of the show that show was missing. "Dam it you couldn't wait until after three thirty to go crazy? Back up better hurry.

Minato Sahashi age nineteen, had failed his entrance exam for the second time. And as of last night he had been evicted. The busty brown hair girl to his right was Musubi. She was looking towards the sky smiling. Musubi was a sekirei, a race of super powered aliens. And he was her akibashi or destined one. She was naïve, innocent, and sometimes a little ditzy. But she was an amazing person.

"Hey Minato?"

"Yes Musubi ? what is it?

"Do cars fly?"

Minato was slightly taken back. "No they haven't gotten that far yet. Maybe in a year or two MBI will have one. Why do you ask?"

"Because that one looks like its flying at us.

"That's probably a plane." Looking Minato saw a blue four door sedan flying towards them. "what th… shit!" Minato jumped at Musubi getting them both out of the way. Minato had landed right on top of Musubi. Looking down he noticed she had a slight coloration in her face.

"What's wrong Musubi? Right then he realized exactly where his hands were. A small trickle of blood had begun to come from his nose Pulling away Minato feverishly tried to apologize. Mu..subi I … would.

It's ok Minato, I like your touch. If you want you can touch me more.

Even the innocent way she said it didn't help. The trickle of blood grew into a gush as he fell over. After the nose bleed subsided. "Musubi lets find somewhere else to live, this place is a little dangerous."

"ok"

Benitsubasa was getting close. She could feel him pulling at her through the connection. Where is that bastard akibashi? Benitsubasa had never been weak. As far back as she could remember she had strived to be the strongest. But what she was feeling from the akibashi was hurting her so much.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." Benitsubasa stopped in midstride and fell to her knees. Slapping her hands against the ground shockwaves shook the entire street. Setting of car alarms and breaking windows.

"Have you finally decided to give up?"

Benitsubasa didn't even need to look to know Haihane was in front of her. Two more sekirei had landed behind her. "So you brought friends this time Yomi and Mutsu. I warned you to stay, but you wouldn't listen. Now I have to kill you

Benitsubasa climbing to her feet made a move towards Haihane. As she expected the two behind her moved to follow. Mutsu was the biggest threat, Haihane and Yomi would be the later. "I'll take care of the weakest first. "EXTREME QUAKE." Mutsu and Haihane dodge the attack; Yomi did not, turning on the fallen sekirei. "Pulverizer." Right before she could make contact a chunks of earth flew at her. Turning her attack towards it, the piece of earth disintegrated in a cloud of dust.

Through the dust Haihane came from her blind spot, raking her back. The pain was not bad they were just scratches. "How dare you. How dare you scratch my perfect body. I have to go to him scarred now."_ What was she saying? She was going to kill him why did she care. It didn't matter the soiled her body. _ Benitsubasa was seeing red. "Your all going to die."

Uzume had gotten to the hospital as fast as she could. Someone had called the Mason Izumo and told her Jake was in danger. Uzume may followed her connection to Jake to his room. Ripping the door of the hinges, she was ready to die for him. After she got into the room Uzume felt a small pang of jealously. Jake was in the hospital bed with another woman.

The woman turned to face her. It was Akitsu. The crest on her forehead was gone.

"You are one of his sekirei. I felt you coming but didn't know until now that you were one of his.

"How did he wing you? You were a scrapped number."

Akitsu turned back to Jake and a small smile crept onto her face. "I do not know. I felt him call to me. When I got here I felt his need and knew.

Uzume jealously went away and was replaced with overflowing love for Jake. Sekirei were birds of love and his love had been able to restore one of the feathers.

"he is an amazing person." Uzume tone darkened. "Has someone tried to attack Jake?"

"if someone had they would no longer be among the living."

Someone called me and said his life was in danger. Uzume shivered the temperature was dropping.

Akitsu climbed out of bed and carefully covered Jake back up. "I sense another sekirei coming. Fainter then yours but it was coming with hostile intent. I think that the sekirei is reacting to him.

"That would explain why he hasn't woken up. Jake experiences a reaction just like we do but his could kill him. We need to find her and have her winged or take her out.

The fight is not going well, Haihane thought. Since she landed the attack on Benitsubasa. She had gone silent and had a crazy look on her face. It was three on one and none of them had managed to touch her again. Benitsubasa was now facing her and she was ready to kill. "Come on washboard let's see what you got"

Benitsubasa Charged her. Haihane dodged the first few blows. But they kept coming faster and faster. Eventually one caught her in the face and the shoulder. Haihane had the wind knocked out of her when she was thrown against the building. Benitsubasa was closing in on her slowly. Haihane knew she was done. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mutsu preparing an attack. "You know Benitsubasa you should really work on that one track mind of yours.

Benitsubasa was standing right on top of Haihane. How bout I work on killi…..

Benitsubasa felt something slam into her side launching her like a rag doll. _Ouch that hurt. _Benitsubasa vision was clouded. Pain seared through her body. Haihane was back on her feet. Yomi and Mutsu were coming up behind her. All three were injured in some way but they still managed to take her down.

"That was a lot tougher than I thought it was going to be", said Mutsu "I'll call Mikogami to come claim his prize.

Benitsubasa tried to climb to her feat but it was no use she was to weak. "I am no one's prize."

Mutsu looking down on her was a little surprised. "I can't believe you are still awake I hit you with everything I had. But it is over here shortly you will be one of Mikogami's sekirei. Don't worry he is not too bad for a kid.

Benitsubasa instincts told her that would be fatal for the akibashi she was reacting to. " I can't someone needs me.

"Well you lost that choice when you went on this rampage.

By the time the limo pulled up tears were rolling down her face. A blond headed kid stepped out

"Mutsu, she caused all this?

"Ya she was stronger than I thought.

Great she will make a good addition to my collection.

'No… please don't." Benitsubasa was begging him not to wing her.

Mutsu had moved behind her and was holding her still. "it will be over soon.

The pressure holding her down released. Benitsubasa took the chance and rolled to her feet and ran. Benitsubasa had never been scare, never ran from a fight now she was doing both. _So close to being winged._

"Well I think we found her", said Uzume surveying the destruction. I thought mine was bad but this is crazy. It looks like an earthquake hit here. Uzume spied a limo pulling up to one of the few remaining buildings in the area. A young blond headed boy stepped out and walked toward the group of sekirei. "That must be her. I can't see who it is but that boy looks like an akibashi. "I don't know what will happens to Jake if he wings her." Turning to Akitsu, "do you think could hit him with some ice? We just need a distraction so she can get away.

"Yes" Akitsu fired a single icicle at the akibashi. The shot was deflected by the sword wielding sekire. But it was enough for the captive sekirei to escape.

"Alright Akitsu lets buy her some time. Uzume took off in a line to cut off the sekirei with Akitsu following close behind.

Jake was still very tired but he managed to open his eyes. It looked like a hospital room. Why was he in a hospital? His memories were fuzzy. There were memories of a brown eyed angel he had to get up and find her. But he was so tired just a small nap and I will find her.

Benitsubasa watched the guy try to get up then fall back down and go to sleep. Stepping quietly into the room Benitsubasa grabbed his charts. Jake age 20. He is in here for hypothermia. What a weakling how could he be doing all this to me. Moving up to the front of the bed, Benitsubasa admired him. "At least he is good looking. What am I going to do?. I could kill you and go back to the disciplinary squad. Benitsubasa shook heard head abruptly." I could sooner kill myself then you. I hope you what I had to do to fucking get here. Hey wake up lazy ass. Shacking him lightly then a little harder he didn't even budge. "I said wake up dam it." Benitsubasa reared back and slapped him. ""WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO WARM IN HERE!?" she had always been short tempered but standing next to him his breathing was pissing him off. "Why did you do this to me?"

Pulling her gloves of she touched jakes face. "Just touching him I am at peace." Unable to resist the urge any longer Benitsubasa leaned in and kissed him. Warmth spread throughout her body calming her rage. A gasp escaped her lips when pink wings of light erupted from her back. Number one hundred and four is yours now and forever. You better not be gay or you will regret it. Wow I am tired. Climbing on top of Jake she laid her head down on his chest and went to sleep.

Uzume dodged the invisible attack from Yomi. "You need to rethink your strategy if you think that you're going to hit me with.

"Keep talking bitch I'll get you."

Yomi continued her flurry of invisible attack while Uzume dodged around everyone. Akitsu was fighting Mutsu and was holding her own. Which was surprising, he was on the original disciplinary squad and was close in power to Karasuba. Right now she needed to worry about Yomi. She could sense the attacks coming but couldn't see them. Yomi was throwing attacks everywhere in a wild attempt to get her. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. There it was Yomi flaw. She extended a little too far with the stroke on her death scythe. Flipping over Yomi Uzume tore her shirt off.

"Gotcha" placing her hand on Yomi crest Uzume recited her norito. "By the veil of my contract, my akabashi's nightmare will be dispelled." A flash of light and Yomi fell her crest gone she was done.

Uzume turned to help Akitsu, but Mutsu had already fallen back to his akibashi. "Akitsu are you ok?"

"yes"

"It looks like they are going to fall back let's get back to Jake.

Back at the hospital

Uzume followed Akitsu back into the room. "Well look at this. I'm really going to have to talk to Jake about this.

"About what?, inquired Akitsu.

This is the second time today I have caught him in bed with another woman.

"Is that wrong?" Akitsu asked neutrally. She is one of his sekirei.

Uzume started chuckling. "Akitsu we are going to have to work on your sense of humor.

"why is it broke?"

Uzume was outright laughing by now. "It's not really broke, maybe a little dry.

"Akitsu help me get them home before another woman ends up in his bed."

Akitsu moved to grab the sleeping sekirei. "Should there be another woman, is there another sekirei reacting."

"Akitsu" Uzume said with a smile "I think we will get along just fine." As Akitsu picked up the sleeping sekire Uzume realized who it was. "oh no… not that bitch."

**Well guys let me know how I did. I think I rushed a little near the end. I'm tired and if I didn't upload today it might be weeks before I get a chance. Constructive criticism is accepted. The only way I can get better is if you let me know where I'm messing up at.**

**THANKS FOR READING =)**


End file.
